my_fanon_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Self, Nameless One
Self can only be summoned as any classes except for Ruler. However due to the Summoner, Self tends to be a Caster. Profile: Identity: He / She has no real name as the Truth Name of Self is always the same as the Summoner's. Self is considered a Divine Spirit while not being either a Heroic or Anti Hero. Self was able to come into being as Self is a Phantom mixed with the aspect of gods who can control fate as the embodiment on one's fate. Self can only be summoned if the user have done something on the path to be Heroic Spirit, big or small. However, the aspects of god who can control fate is not enough as it causes Self to have too many personalities within his body along with the Caster own. Self is summoned as a mixture of those aspects and the legend of Doppelgangers and, alter egos and evil twins. The majority of Self are the aspect of god. Depending on how the Caster is like in the future, Self may be more of Doppelgangers and alter egos or more of evil twins. Appearance: Self will always look like an older version of the summoner. However, his true appearance may be changed depending on what kind of Heroic Spirit it was. As an Anti-Heroic Spirit, Self will look more shady with clothes that hides one body. As an Heroic Spirit, they look more normal. As a World's Evil, Self look become more demonic. Personality: Self's personality is similar to the Summoner but appears more matured. As Anti-Heroic Spirit and the Heroic Spirit are similar that they will want to save people but Anti-Hero will adopted the practice of killing the few to save the many. As a World's Evil, Self becomes more sadistic and will kill without regards. They will have a small hatred for the Master, wanting to make their life miserable. Stats: Strength: D / D+ Endurance: D / D+ Agility: D / D+ Mana: C++ / D Luck: B Personal Skills: 1: Life's Way - E ( A Permanent Skill. It affects one's stats depending on how's their life is like. Any Skill that the Summoner have, Self will have but it will be improved.) 2: Protection from the Future - D ( Self will always look distorted or covered to anyone. ) Abilities: 1: Historical View ( Self can see the past or in this case, the future. But Self cannot see everything as fate can be changed easily) 2: Magecraft ( Any spell that the Master has, Self has but stronger ) Equipment: 1: Noble Phantasm: 1st: Future To Present ( Self-Target EX Skill) I am the Future. I am the Present. I am Me. Future Present Past! By merging the fate of Self and the Summoner, the Summoner is turned into a half Servant. The Summoner has slightly lower stats than Self. But this Noble Phantasm will affects the Summoner forever as no matter what he does, he will follow the Path to becoming a Servant as he will live the life that created Self. 2nd: Doppel Ganger For I am not the Doppel Ganger, but you are. Doppel Gangers, the Harbinger of Death By using the Legend of Doppel Gangers, Self can switch places with his Master in terms of status. Self can become a master while his Master becomes a Servant. Self when revealed, will cause his Master's fate to be twisted. His master will have an impending death very soon. But as an offensive Noble Phantasm, Self can forcibly become the fate of the target. This causes his Master to feel extreme pain due to his fate changing. However, Self can cause death to who he is copying by making them look at him.Category:Fate Caster